1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing method, an image processing apparatus, a program, and a recording medium, by which, for example, before print data is actually print-outputted, a print preview of the print data is displayed.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, for example, in an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer or the like, in the case where print data such as document, image, or the like edited by an application for document editing or image editing is print-outputted onto a sheet by a printing apparatus, a print preview for previously displaying a print result by an analysis or the like of the print data is executed before a print output executing command is transmitted to the printing apparatus.
However, in the conventional print preview, there is a problem such that when image data is arranged out of a printable area, a lack is caused in a printed image, or an image is forcedly reduced so as not to cause a lack in the print result, so that an unexpected layout is obtained.
In the application, for example, since it is impossible to edit the print data on the basis of the sheet of the same size as that of a CD-R media as an example of recording media, the print data is edited on the basis of the sheet selected by the application irrespective of whether the print data is print-outputted to the CD-R media or not. Therefore, in the print preview which is displayed in the case of print-outputting the print data to the CD-R media, contents which would be outputted onto the sheet selected by the application are displayed.
In the case of actually print-outputting the print data to the CD-R media by the printing apparatus, it is necessary to set the CD-R media onto a dedicated tray or the like and, thereafter, set the tray into the printing apparatus instead of directly setting the CD-R media into the printing apparatus.
In the case of print-outputting the print data to the CD-R media, a media to which the print data is actually print-outputted is not the sheet selected by the application but the CD-R media (accurately, the dedicated tray set into the printing apparatus). However, in the conventional print system including the displaying method of the print preview as mentioned above, although the contents which would be outputted onto the sheet selected by the application can be confirmed by the print preview before the print data is print-outputted onto the CD-R media, contents which would be outputted onto the CD-R media set onto the dedicated tray cannot be accurately confirmed. Therefore, in the case where the print data is directly print-outputted, there is a risk such that the print data is outputted so as to overflow the CD-R media and the dedicated tray is dirtied.